tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Automatic Extractor System
If you're looking for a way to extract those nasty goods such as hydrated cells and sticky resin then this is the page for you! This tutorial can be applied to many different Industrial Craft 2 machines such as macerators and electric furnaces. Using RedPower2 This method is quite a bit more efficient than the Buildcraft version (below). This method is also much less laggy. Items Required *1 Extractor *2 Chests *1 MFE/MFSU *1 HV Solar Array (Best to use HV, but lower voltages work too) *At least 2 Glass Fibre Cables or HV Cables *Approximately 10 Overclocker Upgrades *2 Transformer Upgrades (For HV) or 1 (For MV) *Several Energy Storage Upgrades (Handy, but optional) *2 Filters *2 Timers *Screwdriver or Sonic Screwdriver (For turning Filters) *Wrench (For turning MFSU/MFE) Optional Alternative *5 Insulated Wire *1 Less Timer *2 Extra Glass Fibre Cables or HV Cables *Synchroniser instead of Timer Creation ]] Start by making your power source. For me, this is a HV Solar Array, connected to a MFSU, which is connected to a Extractor. Ensure the dot side (output) connects to the Extractor. Use a wrench to move the dot. Note that you must add in the necessary Transformer Upgrades or transformers before connecting the Extractor to the power source or it will blow up. This is 1 for a MV EU source (e.g. MFE) and 2 for a HV EU source (e.g. MFSU). It may be a good idea to add your other upgrades while you are there. Input Connected]] Now add a filter to the top of your extractor, and connect a chest above it. Use a Screwdriver or Sonic Screwdriver to rotate the filter so that the input (side with the large hole resembling a plus on the outside) is facing upwards, or connecting to the chest. Place a block next to the extractor and a Timer on top. This is your input side complete. For the output side. Connect a filter to the side of the Extractor. Place a chest behind this. Use a screwdriver or Sonic Screwdriver to turn the Filter so the Output side (small dot) is facing the chest. Place a Timer beside this Filter and your extractor system is complete. Alternative Wiring ]]Remove both timers. Place only one timer to the right of the Extractor. Rewire the EU source to connect to the bottom of the Extractor. Place a block behind the Extractor. Use the 5 Insulated Wire to connect both filters to the Timer (shown left). This method allows you to use only 1 timer, and hence have a better method of control. Using BuildCraft Pipes Items Required *1 Extractor *2 or 3 Chests *2 or 3 Redstone Engines *2 or 3 Levers *2 or 3 Cobblestone Transport Pipes *1 MFE/MFSU *1 HV Solar Array (Best to use HV, but lower voltages work too) *At least 2 Glass Fibre Cables or HV Cables *Approximately 10 Overclocker Upgrades *2 Transformer Upgrades (For HV) or 1 (For MV) *Several Energy Storage Upgrades (Handy, but optional) Creation Having an automated way of extraction can really assist in the production of many goods, i.e. hydrated cells. So this is for those who don't want to have to wait for something to extract but rather let the beautiful machinery of tekkit do it for you. These steps are shown on the YouTube video (right) . *You will firstly need to have a decent sized power grid, as this extractor machine will chew quite a substantial amount of EU. I often use one MFSU per few machines. *Start out by placing an extractor on the ground with the EU power source coming from the rear of the machine (This allows for neatness and makes piping easier). *If you intend to connect this to a medium voltage or high voltage, then it is necessary to add one transformer upgrade for a medium voltage and two for a high voltage, otherwise the device will explode upon connection to too much EU *Next connect a chest that is three blocks above the extractor with a wooden transport pipe connected to it and a stone or cobblestone transport pipe from that to the top of the extractor. I'd recommend using one of the chests from the Iron Chest mod such as gold chest , diamond chest or a crystal chest . *Now add a redstone engine to the side of the wooden transport pipe (e.g. by use of a lever or redstone torch). This chest will be your input area. *Now make an output section on either side of the extractor (if you intend to extract rubber or several different items at once, it may be advisable to make two outputs). An output consists of a wooden transport pipe connected to the left and/or right of extractor and have a stone or cobblestone transport pipe connecting that to an output chest by placing a chest such as gold chest , diamond chest or a crystal chest to the further side of the stone or cobblestone transport pipe. *Now add a redstone engine to the bottom of the wooden transport pipe (e.g. by use of a lever or redstone torch). This will pump your goods out of the extractor. *For this design to work efficiently it is necessary to place a reasonable amount of overclocker upgrades (upwards of 8, it depends on several factors as to how many you can put in). However, to test how many you can put in keep putting one more in until the machine no longer operates, then take one out and you'll have a fast extraction process. *Energy storage upgrades can also assist in increasing production and productivity in this extractor, however these are optional. *Optionally you can use diamond transport pipes in the output field so that you can sort the items you extract. Personally I use diamond transport pipes alongside teleportation pipes to send these items straight to my warehouse's chests. *There you have it, just add items to the top chest to be 'extracted' and they will end up in the output chest once finished. Video Tutorials Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Tutorials Category:BuildCraft Category:RedPower2 Category:RedPower Machines Category:IC Machines Category:Utility Machines